Finding out about Spike
by Jeteri
Summary: Season 7. What did the potentials really think of Spike and how did some of them find out more than they intended?


'Did you see him? Oh my god a real vampire. We're in the same house as a real vampire!' Several of the potentials giggled together.

'I thought he looked hot… bit damaged though.'

'What do you reckon they had done to him?'

'Dunno but it looked bad. I mean I wouldn't like that kinda thing to happen to me.'

'Right. Defo. I wonder how much they can take though. Vamps I mean?'

'Well this one must be pretty strong if Buffy wanted him back so much right?'

'Yeah. Which kinda makes me wonder why they brought him into the house with us. I mean isn't he dangerous?' Kennedy jumped in.

The chatting stopped as the girls considered their response to this. Sure they knew from Buffy that the vampire Spike was important and they had been told he had a soul but none of the girls really understood what this meant or how he was going to be able to help them. Buffy had just hauled him through the front door and straight down into the cellar before any of the potentials could get answers. Much to their delight, Buffy had yet to reappear upstairs and her prolonged visit was beginning to create some excitement.

It took three days before they got some of their questions answered. In that time they had seen Buffy carry mugs of blood downstairs and come back with bloody bandages and cloths. They had pestered all the gang for answers about the mysterious vampire, but only Andrew would divulge anything more than the stock response of 'buffy and spike will answer your questions when the time is right.' But all Andrew's twitterings about Spike trying to kill him and being 'totally dream inducing' just fed fuel onto the gossip hungry fire until finally, one evening before group patrol, Buffy called the girls together.

'I know you all have had questions about the man in the basement and I appreciate that none of us have been very forthcoming with any answers. Now is the time to change that. In a minute Im going to bring Spike up, but before I do, let me say, you are safe here. He will not harm you. He will be helping us to train. Spike has fought thousands of fights and his experience will benefit you more than mine alone. He is unsurpassed as a fighter; he is invaluable to me in this battle. Spike, can you come up please?'

An excited shiver ran through the collected group of girls as a bleached blonde head appeared followed by the toned body of a man. Spike. He reached the group in a couple of easy strides and stood in a relaxed pose by Buffy's side. The girls drank in the sight of him. 5'10" he was lean and lose limbed but they could see from the cling of his black jeans and black t-shirt that he had a strongly muscled physique. His chiselled jaw and strong nose drew the eye to his mouth where full lips were currently twisted into a rye smile. It was his eyes however that held most of the girls attention. Piercing blue, like the sky on a bright summers day, they were tinkling with amusement at the stares from the group of youngsters before him. Several sighs escaped the gaping mouths and whilst Spike pulled himself up a little straighter, Buffy rolled her eyes.

'Spike, these are the potential slayers. Slayers, this is Spike. You have 5 minutes for questions then we are off on patrol. Spike will be accompanying us. Go'

'Mr Spike…' Vi started

'Just Spike luv.'

'Oh your English! Wow! Um… are you going to kill me at all?'

Spike chuckled 'no luv, not tonight.'

'Spike, is it true you've killed a slayer?'

'Actually, I've killed two slayers. One in the Boxer Rebellion in China and one in New York. Was a long time ago and a lot of things have changed since then, but don't go forgetting what I am just cos Im working on your side. I am a killer. I have killed and I have killed slayers.'

A couple of the potentials gulped.

'Do you drink blood?'

'course luv, that, beer and bourbon.'

'Are you going to help us learn to fight?'

'Yes I am.'

'Can you show us your vampire face?'

'Can you run really fast?'

'Is it true that vampires use a thrall?' The questions came thick and fast.

'Yes to all ladies. I will show you my other face. Running, leaping all of it. And to you, I have no thrall. Other vamps do but Ive never found that I needed it.' A sly smirk accompanied Spike's words.

'Why should we trust you cos you've got a soul?' Kennedy. She was the only one of the girls with the balls to ask, and she wanted to know the answer.

Spike glanced sideways at Buffy. He caught her eye and and without turning away from her stare he answered

'No. None of you should trust me.'

The weight of Spike's words and the full force of their meaning settled on the group. A silence stilled the room as eyes fixed on the two blondes. Buffy felt the pause continuing. She knew the potentials were waiting for her to respond in some way, but she was pinned by the honest intensity in Spike's eyes. Her fingers found his and gave a gentle squeeze. It did not go unnoticed by the eagle eyed observers.

Breaking the atmosphere Buffy announced the end of session. It was time to get the training started.

------

Sunnydale nights were warm and for the most part well lit, but the cemetery carried with it its own impression of cold. The heavy old headstones and sprinkling of trees cast cold dark shadows that broke the warmth of the night. It was an intimidating place that no one would willingly visit after dark.

Ahead of the group of potentials Buffy and Spike walked together. Unwittingly they matched each others pace exactly and although not touching, the closeness between them was palpable. The potentials were still agog by all they had seen tonight. Not only had they fought with a real vampire, but they had witnessed first hand the connection between Buffy and Spike. Much to the blonde pairs' dismay, their actions and conversation had unintentional added more fodder for the potentials to pour over in their midnight discussions, in which Buffy and Spike had become the hero and heroine of their teenage fantasies.

Moving without purpose up ahead, Buffy spoke gently so as not to be overheard.

'Thank you for tonight. Helping I mean.'

'You're welcome Buffy, as always.'

'Do you think they learnt anything? Maybe it's all a waste of time. None of them seemed to be paying much attention to anything except the Buffy and Spike show.'

'True luv, they were a little overawed by my manliness,' Spike teased 'in all seriousness though, don't think to badly of them. Don't you remember what you were like at that age?'

'No I don't. I was never that giddy. I was responsible and… hey!' Buffy elbowed Spike to stall his laughter.

'Oi. OK, you were a paragon of virtue. Don't forget though, I was there luv, I remember you at that age.'

'You do. Ok then sarky, tell me about teenage Buffy.' Buffy sniped back

'No Buffy. It's just memory lane, you aren't the same now. Bloody hell, you've grown up with the weight of the slayer on your shoulders, these girls aren't you so you cant expect the same of them. But they are potential slayers and that means something. You're right to expect more than they're giving right now. But equally they need to expect more of themselves too.'

'I know. I thought taking out that vamp would be a good start. But it needs to be more. Faster. We are going to be in the fight of our lives soon and they need to be ready.'

Spike caught Buffy's arm. Brushing away a strand of hair from her shoulders he stared into her eyes, 'They will fight when the time comes and some of them wont make it. But some will and that will number a hell of a lot more than it would've if you hadn't brought them here. This is the place for them Buffy.'

Behind them the potentials continued with their Spike and Buffy fantasies.

------

It was days later that Buffy and Spike returned having had Spike's chip removed. His surgery a success, the new question that arose was whether the soul was sufficient to reign in his animalistic appetites.

Every member of the Scooby gang had a different answer and the potentials felt no more reassured. Along with the chip, another change occurred in Buffy and Spike's relationship. They seemed closer still although there had been no actual confirmation of any action between them, the potentials had mostly moved on from their infatuations but some still fancied themselves in love with Spike and jealous of Buffy.

An outing to the Mall had most of the girls excited, but for some it meant even more opportunity to gossip about the blonde duo. And so it was a couple of these girls who crept back to the house unannounced, giggling that they were on a special mission to discover the real Spike…

As the house had emptied of its constantly chattering masses, Buffy had made her way down the stairs into the basement. Spike sat on the cot smoking. One leg hooked up onto the edge of the bed, he gave the appearance of a man relaxed, only Buffy could see the tension in his arms and shoulders coupled with the apprehension behind his hooded eyes.

'You busy?'

'Nah love. Just enjoying a moment of solitude in the house that never stops twittering with inane teenage girls.'

'Yeah. They just keep on don't they. I asked Xander and Willow to take them out, shopping or whatever. Just out. For peace.'

Buffy stood and stared at Spike. She didn't know what she wanted next, but she was compelled to stay.

'Would you like to sit Buffy?'

She nodded. Coming to rest next to Spike on the cot, Buffy perched and rested her arms on her legs. They sat like this, not speaking for a while until Buffy snorted a laugh.

'Its funny… after all our history together, the physical and verbal blows we have given each other, that I find you the only person who I can just sit, just be, just nothing with.' Looking up at Spike she continued, 'Who would have thought it?'

'Certainly not me. Bloody pathetic excuse for a vampire that I am just sitting here chatting to the Slayer, I cant ever face the vampire world again.' Spike joked

'Never huh? Well you cant live in my basement forever. Guess we would have to find somewhere more permanent for you.'

'Trying to give me a hint to get out Slayer?'

'What? Oh no, I was thinking… well you know, that its not very comfy and there's no TV or whatever, you would be better off upstairs.'

An eyebrow rose on Spike's face 'That right love.'

Buffy hesitated. She thought for a minute. Opened her mouth to speak. Closed it, then spoke again.

'How are you feeling, post-op?'

Spike let out a long breath. He knew she was thinking of something else, but clearly it just couldn't get it out.

'I'm OK Buffy. Ready for the fight. Whenever it comes, you don't need to fret, I will be at your back.'

'You don't need to be ready Spike. I just want you to be alright, you know, not in pain anymore..You know just fine, or good. Yeah I want you to be good.'

Buffy stood

'Argh. This is so frustrating. For the 1st time in weeks I have some time to myself, time to think and time to talk to you properly and instead of saying anything, Im just dancing around myself. I don't know what im doing here Spike. I don't know what I want. I'm done making decisions . I just want… God!! I don't even know the answer.' She paced as she spoke. Her feet covered the easy distance across the basement floor away from the cot and the lure of comfort from her once lover, once enemy.

Spike rose to intercept her crossing. He gently picked up one hand, feeling the warmth of her fingers seep into his cool skin.

'Buffy. Stop love. You're making me dizzy. How about you forget talking and let out some of that rambling on me. I need to stretch my fangs a bit, if you know what I mean and we've got the place to ourselves. No matter if we crash about a bit.. eh love?'

Shocked Buffy head shot up in surprise.

'No no. I don't mean that!' Spike laughed. 'Let's have a bit of a spar about you and me! God woman you've a dirty mind.'

Buffy laughed. Spike knew how to push her buttons but he also knew what she needed. Often before she did.

'Spar it is. Let's go you pesky vampire.'

'Oi. Watch who you're calling pesky. At least I've got some style.'

'Style maybe but really who loves the eighties this much they look like Billy Idol.'

'Oh personal criticism. Be still my bleeding heart.'

'That's beating heart numb nuts'

'Oh poor slayer. Blonde really is your natural colour then? A vamps heart doesn't beat. God you would think the watchers would've put a little more stock in your education.'

As they bickered the pair began to fight. At first they moved slowly to enjoy the rhythm of their verbal blows as much as the physical ones, but as the fight went one, first Spike then Buffy fell silent. The only sound the beat of their bodies against each other as both searched for a way to find the upper hand.

From the door to the basement, the potentials watched as the blonde duo traded words and blows. They marvelled at the fluidity of movement. They had seen both Buffy and Spike fight before, but not like this. Not with this sense of relish, nor abandon that was growing with every kick and punch. Buffy sucker punched Spike. As he doubled over she leapt onto his back using him as a springboard to launch herself in the air only to smack down on him hard. The force knocked him to the floor.

'Whats the matter Spikey. Am I too much for you? Have you lost your bite?'

Spike growled as Buffy moved to stand over him.

'Aw. Don't worry kitty, the Slayer can be nice if you behave.'

Spike should have bristled at the tone, but for once he wasn't thinking. He raised his legs, pushing her up and backwards and off balance. Buffy felt herself falling. Then two strong hands grabbed her just above the elbows. Spike was intense.

'You might beat me down slayer, but I will never let you fall.' He stared at her hard for a moment before leaning in to kiss her lips.

Buffy heard herself groan with the pleasure of his mouth on hers. The sound of her voice brought her to her senses and violently she pushed him away. Spike stumbled backwards. He seemed stunned. Then the realisation of what he had done began to reflect in his wide eyes as he struggled to find the words to apologise. She would hate him now. He was sure of it.

'You don't get to dictate terms in this relationship Spike. You never have.' Buffy walked slowly towards him. Spike braced himself.

'Maybe that should change.' Buffy saw the surprise on Spike's face. She reached up to touch his face. He leant into her palm. 'Please William, would you kiss me?'

Her green eyes searched his. Silently she beseeched him. Moving very carefully, Spike kept his on hers at all times til he was close enough to her lips. Her saw her eyes flutter closed in anticipation of his touch. His lips met hers and for the first time in their history, he felt her really yield under his touch. In that moment, Spike swore he could hear his heart beating.

What started as a gentle meeting of lips changed when Buffy let out a soft sigh. Spike closed his arms around her unthinkingly as he sought to illicit more of her mewing moans. In return Buffy's passion was rising. It had been so long since she had felt so carefree, so at ease and so ready to let her true passions out. She wrapped her arms around Spike. Pulling him to her. Desperate to feel more of him.

At the top of the stairs, the two potentials looked down wide eyed. They had seen the passion of the fighting change into anger and dismay when Spike had kissed Buffy. But Buffy had delighted them when she invited Spike's kiss. This though, was something they hadn't dreamt of in their wildest fantasies. Below them, their two heroes were lost in each other. Hands were frantically grabbing at the edge of clothing. A rip and Spike's shirt came off. Buffy was now wrapped around his body. Her legs affixed around his waist as he was pulling her top over her head.

The potentials gasped as the pair sought a closer contact. Neither of them had seen anything like this before and they knew they shouldn't watch, but couldn't tear their eyes away. Their hero and heroine were now one being. Passionate and clutching, they tore and grabbed at each other. Lips locked, bodies pressed tightly together until their lips left each other as Spike roared and Buffy screamed with the fervour of their completeness.

The potentials slipped back into the kitchen. Neither spoke. After a few minutes they heard Buffy giggling, then the deeper sound of Spike's rumbling laugh. Then the words they had longed for.

'Im yours. You know that Buffy. Yours to do with as you will, from my core to the very ends of me. Yours.'

'I know Spike. And I rather think I might be yours.'


End file.
